This invention relates to homopolymers and copolymers of 4-methyl-1-pentene.
It is known in the art that hindered phenols, organic diphosphites, and/or hindered amine light stabilizers, as antioxidants, can be added to polyolefins to improve the polymer light, heat, and oxidation stability properties. Prior art also teaches that the addition of higher fatty acids and the corresponding metal salts of higher fatty acids can be added to polyolefins, either alone or in combination with other additives, as lubricants. Other additives, such as corrosion inhibitors, can be added to polyolefins to improve a property of the polyolefin. Although the art uses the phases "polyolefins" and "synthetic polymers", the types of polymers referenced are usually those formed from linear alpha-olefins. Homopolymers and copolymers of branched, higher, alpha-olefins, such as 4-methyl-1-pentene, usually are not specifically disclosed.